Got No Strings Got Men Attached
by montyglee
Summary: What happens when 20 year old bad boy Kurt Hummel moves in next to innocent, posh and still virgin 16 year old Blaine Anderson.
1. 1 Kurt Hummel

Hey this is my first Glee fan fic!

I will try to update at least once a week.

Please take some time to review this it would be much appreciated!

* * *

><p>"KURT!"<p>

Kurt sighed as he heard the usual shout from his dad, but this time it wasn't about him staying out too late, drink driving or leaving the ash from his cigarette on the couch, it was about something much worse. Kurt didn't want to get up but grudgingly did as he knew what he was facing. Yesterday after going out clubbing all night he dragged his new boy toy Sebastian out of the club and into Kurt's car where they could be heard for miles away fucking each other like the world was about to end and in Kurt's case this was the norm after jacking each other off they both headed their separate ways.

When Kurt returned home, before going upstairs he drunk another can of beer (his forth that night) and threw his ragged jacket on the stairs. He admired himself in the mirror, after years of trying to lose his ' innocence ' he had finally achieved his goal; with his spiky hair with red ends, his many tattoos around his upper throat going down to his chest, his tongue ring which he had done to himself many years ago, his new pierced nose and his many pierced ears. He was finally happy with his look... Loud knocking on the door interrupted his train of thought , he went to open it and when he did he saw a rather drunk and beaten looking Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Kurt scowled knowing there had been plenty of other hook-ups that had followed him home

"You" followed with Sebastian throwing up on his lawn was all that he said.

Kurt sighed and went outside to clear it up and then noticed that Sebastian's car had crashed into Burt's garage. Kurt's face completely changed usually he wouldn't care at all if someone drove into the house but he knew how much his dad loved his cars. Before Sebastian could run Kurt had started screaming his head off at him, as he was completely drunk he couldn't stop himself and all that Sebastian did was stare blankly back at him. Kurt was too fed up now to do anything more so he just pushed Sebastian, who was now throwing up again, on to the road where he just lied they're looking like he was sleeping.

Kurt just ran up stairs not wanting to think about what his dad will doing the morning.

"If you don't get your sorry ass down here soon we can move to Spain instead." Burt shouted waking Kurt up from his daydream, when Burt had found the car he had had enough, even though Kurt mentioned that the car was not his Burt would not listen he had decided that they would move from New York to a smaller town being Lima Ohio, Kurt mentally sighed after living in a big city for his whole life he would find it hard to adjust to a more peaceful calm life, he wasn't worried about the people in his new school they wouldn't know what hit them. Putting on some ripped jeans and a vest he headed downstairs to leave his life in New York behind.

* * *

><p>Please Review, Favourite and Follow<p> 


	2. 2 Blaine Anderson

Hey Sorry that chapter 1 was so short each chapter will probably get longer.

I will try and update quicker now I just kept getting distracted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine Anderson<span>**

"bbrriinngg" "bbrrinngg."

Blaine smiled as he pushed his alarms off button, until he realized that today was the first day of school, his new school. For most of his life he had gone to private and posh schools most recently Dalton Academy. Now in his last year due to financial reasons, (his parents losing their jobs) he was going to a new school William McKinley High School.

Even the name sounded as different from any of his other posh schools, he sighed thinking about all the uneducated simpletons at his new school uh they wouldn't know half of what he said and that annoyed him very much as they would learn an awful lot listening to him.

He sat in bed contemplating what to wear. He decided on some ankle jeans, a striped polo shirt and a purple bow tie, everyday since he discovered it Blaine has gelled his hair to perfection covering it with layers of gel so none of his hair is not wet looking.

He smiled at himself in the mirror he did not know what to expect of his new class mates they would probably be dumb and ugly unlike him.

Before he had lived in the upper part of Ohio now he was living in a normal street in Lima all of his neighbors were either old or he never saw them the house next door to theirs had been recently sold but the new owners hadn't moved in yet. He hoped for once in his life he would have a neighbor that was like him not another stupid teenager.

Blaine started walking downstairs to make his breakfast in his 'old' life they hired chefs, maids and general helpers who made Blaine's breakfast for him in the mornings that was one of the things he was going to miss.

He decided not to arrive at school early as he had done as he was new he didn't want to attract attention to himself.

After eating breakfast Blaine put on his shoes (smart polished balk ones) and headed out the door, even the air felt colder in the new town Blaine hoped his first day would go smoothly.

He got into his car and started driving towards his new school, he drove into the car park and parked he looked around he could see lots of different types of people their were Jocks, preps, a few occasional nerds and just people who looked ordinary. Unlike at Dalton they wore no school uniform.

Even though Blaine would never admit it he was scared and nervous, wearing a uniform meant he could hide in the crowd and he didn't look a bit different from any one else but here he stood out like a soar thumb.

He climb out of his car, which was a BMW, and started walking towards the main entrance. As he walked into the building he could feel all the eyes staring at him. Maybe it was going to be so much worse than he expected, he felt like he was in a prison, usually Blaine was tough he was popular at his old schools but people actually knew so little about him.

Blaine walked down the unfamiliar corridor a few more people had noticed him and they were staring like he was alien he hadn't taken into account that what h was wearing was considered weird, posh or even gay here.

"Hey, are you a fag or something" Blaine stopped walking as a jock shouted at him.

Blaine carried on walking without looking back

"Hey" exclaimed a blond boy with a huge mouth.

"Umm hey I'm new" replied Blaine shyly

"Ha I guessed, I'm Sam,"

"My names Blaine."


End file.
